


Party Crasher

by Unforth



Series: Tumblr Ficlets: Supernatural [58]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, Familiar Jimmy Novak, Hunter Dean, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Meet-Cute, Witch Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Tumblr Ficlet written in reply to the following prompt: how about witch!Cas with his familiar Jimmy who help hunters and dean comes to help them (even though he doesn't try to help them) after demons set there sights on them





	Party Crasher

**Author's Note:**

> A couple days the last few weeks, I've taken prompts for short fics and written and posted them on Tumblr. I wanted to post them on AO3 as well but have been considering how best to do so. A quick survey of my subscribers and followers suggests that people would prefer if I post them all as individual stories and put them in a series together instead of as multiple chapters on the same file or any other of several options, so that's what I'm doing.
> 
> Please note that I generally do not take "out of nowhere" prompts, cause I don't have time, but I will sometimes ask people to send me ideas and I'll write them in the order I receive them. 
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr at [unforth-ninawaters](unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com).
> 
> Make sure you read the prompt! 
> 
> [~original post~](http://unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com/post/159758850003/if-youre-still-doing-the-hc-how-about-witchcas)
> 
> Prompt, from wingsandimpalas:  
> If you're still doing the HC how about witch!Cas with his familiar Jimmy who help hunters and dean comes to help them (even though he doesn't try to help them) after demons set there sights on them

Dean gets the usual call from Bobby when the algorithms that Ash wrote ages ago light up like a damn Christmas tree, just in time for Christmas, indicating demons galore congregating near Milwaukee. The signs were dire enough that Dean actually felt nervous going in alone, but Sam deserved a quiet holiday with Eileen and Bobby was in a wheel chair and sure there were scads of other people who could contact…but he wasn’t going to.

 _I got this_.

Crashing into the house where the demons were gathered a couple days later to be confronted by no less than a dozen pairs of gleaming, solid black eyes, caused Dean to do an immediate and trouble reassessment.

He most definitely _did not_ have this.

He was so fucking screwed.

“There’s another one of them!” called a voice from somewhere outside the room. The demons surrounding Dean snarled, stormed toward the out of sight speaker, and crashed against the side of a demon trap.

_Huh?_

They turned on Dean as he stood there, stunned.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…_

Pushing aside demons, Dean fumbled toward the edge of the demon’s circle. He couldn’t see the diagram, but he had seen the point past which his enemies couldn’t pass. He just had to get there.

A second voice from the other room laughed.

Demons tore at Dean’s sides, his back, shouting, clawing, snarling.

Someone said something, but Dean couldn’t make it out. He was in too much, and his end point was so, so, so near…

He stumbled out of the circle, fell through a doorway and landed flat on his face. His nose crunched. Rolling over with a groan, he stared up at the ceiling. The room was strangely pungent - must be incredibly so for Dean to smell it through the blood clogging his nose - and bundles of herbs made colorful decorating tied to the ceiling beams overhead.

Two identical faces leaned into view.

_Seeing double? Must have hit my head harder than I thought._

“I _told_  you this one wasn’t a demon,” said the first mirage.

“You’re right,” acknowledge the second mirage, voice subtly different. “My apologies, we thought the sign we put out front would deter visitors. We’re closed today.”

“Huh?”

“No potions or poltices,” explained mirage 1. “You’ll have to come back another time.”

“You’re witches,” Dean realized. They nodded, starting to look confused. “And you run…a business?” They nodded again.

“Isn’t that why you’re here?”

“And you’re living room is full of demons?”

“Oh,” said mirage 1 with a disappointed sigh. “Hunter, not customer.”

“Dammit, why are the cute ones always trying to kill us?” mirage 2 said.

“You’ll have to wait in line,” mirage 1 continued. “The demons have first dibs on us. But if we survive the exorcism, how about we continue this chat.”

“’m not here for you,” Dean mumbled, beyond confused. His mouth tasted funny, the redolent smell making him dizzy. “Demon sign - trying to help.”

“You were here…to stop the demons…from hurting us?” said mirage 1 - or was that mirage 2? - incredulously.

“He needs healing, brother. Concussion, I think.”

“Okay, right, sorry - Cas, no more dragging this out. Run the e _xorcizamus te_   recording, and I’ll see to our visitor, and once the we’ve smoked the place out, we can all have a good chat.”

“Jimmy…” mirage 1 - Cas, Dean supposed - shook his head and scowled.

“Sorry, sorry - master, what are your wishes?” asked Jimmy mockingly.

“Run the tape.”

“Right oh,” said Jimmy with a grin. “And you?” He poked Dean on the forehead. Dean blinked and saw four identical faces smiling down at him. “We’ll talk to you later.”


End file.
